Final Fantasy XII
by Cait-kun
Summary: Ray un chico de 15 años tiene el potencial para ser Guardian, una profesión que abarca todas las habilidades posibles de magia, ataque y defensa. Pero no todo es tan facil ya que tendrá q pasar muchas pruebas antes de convertirse en un verdadero guardi
1. ¡Bienvenidos a Isla Melan!

Este es un fic en el k he estando pensando mucho y m gustaria mucho acabarlo ^o^ La verdad es k tengo muchas ideas k añadirle y para k no se me olviden las apunto en un papel y todo ^o^UUU Espero k les guste y tb espero k m dejen una review con su opinión para k pueda mejorar mi estilo, gracias ^^ 

Cait-kun

***Welcome to Melan Island!***

El aire soplaba tranquilo, las dos lunas doradas brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de la noche... Una chica rubia de profundos ojos verdes miraba en dirección al infinito...

- Tan solo quiero advertirte... - dijo ella con una voz melodiosa.

- ¿De qué?

- Ten cuidado... 

- ...

Una ola de fuego surgió de repente, amenazando con cubrirlo todo... La multitud chillaba histérica e intentaba resguardarse en sus casas... Asombro, calor, agobio, miedo, pánico...

- ¡Aaaaaah! 

Unos ojos de color azul claro se despertaron angustiados en la tranquilidad del amanecer. Esos ojos pertenecían a Ray, un chico de quince años que vivía en el mundo de Serenia. Inconscientemente se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño preguntándose si se había tratado de un sueño o no. Escuchó atentamente para ver si había despertado a su hermano, pero parecía que no. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor y la camisa se le quedaba pegada. Había sido una noche muy calurosa. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un rincón de la habitación e intentó dormir los pocos minutos que le quedaban para tener que levantarse. Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por un resquicio de la ventana. Un pequeño gato azul de orejas grandes maulló en el silencio de la habitación. Saltó hacia la cama y se tumbó allí para dormir de nuevo. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el hermano de Ray, Yatek, se despertó. Siempre se despertaba a la misma hora, era como si tuviera un reloj biológico dentro del cuerpo. Yatek se levantó medio dormido aun y camino por el pasillo hacia la puerta de su hermano:

- Levántate, vas a llegar tarde - dijo abriendo la puerta mientras reprimía un bostezo.

- Mmmmmh... déjame dormir... - respondió Ray de malas maneras lanzándole la almohada a su hermano. Ray siempre estaba de mal humor por las mañanas, hasta que se despertaba completamente... Yatek ya estaba acostumbrado.

- Bueno, como quieras - dijo Yatek cogiendo la almohada y lanzándosela de nuevo - Pero ya son las 9...

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Ray volviendo a la realidad tan de golpe, que le pegó accidentalmente una patada a Ark, el gatito azul. Intentando levantarse lo más rápidamente posible sus piernas se liaron entre las sabanas y se cayó de la cama. - ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? - dijo malhumorado mientras se intentaba incorporar.

Yatek emitió un resignado suspiro y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, pero Ray se le adelantó y se encerró allí antes.

- ¡Maldito seas, Ray! - gritó Yatek - ¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?

- ¿Qué quieres, que llegue tarde? ¿o qué? - dijo un apresurado Ray que ya comenzaba a ducharse. - ¡Ha sido culpa tuya, por no avisarme a tiempo!

- Grrr - Yatek no sabía como lo aguantaba. En esos momentos siempre le entraban ganas de derribar la puerta de una patada, coger un cuchillo y clavárselo sin piedad... Mmm... Buena idea para una película...

A los pocos minutos, salió Ray con una toalla en la cintura corriendo desesperadamente hacia su habitación, mientras murmuraba "llego tarde, llego tarde". Con la prisa que llegaba se resbaló y se cayó al suelo. Yatek entró en el cuarto de baño diciendo algo que sonaba más o menos como "¿qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?". A los pocos segundos, Ray salía de la habitación intentando colocarse el cinturón. Entró en la cocina, y cogió una botellita de zumo de mandarina roja y se la bebió de un trago. Su hermano Yatek entró en la cocina aun con cara de sueño. Yatek era alto, con el pelo largo moreno y los ojos verdes. Él y Ray vivían solos desde hacía tiempo, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando eran pequeños. El único pariente que les quedaba era su tío Teerie, pero como era el gobernador de la isla de al lado, no podía hacerse cargo de ellos ya que hacía muchos viajes y no tenía tiempo para atenderlos. Así que, como su tío era rico, les construyó una casa en Isla Melan, donde habían vivido siempre. De vez en cuando mandaba alguna carta, pero aparte de eso, poco sabían de su tío...

Ray dejó la botella en la mesa y cogió la espada que tenía al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Me voy, Yatek! - se despidió Ray y sin esperar ninguna respuesta cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo por los caminos de Isla Melan. Había muchas casitas como las de Ray y Yatek pero eran más pequeñas. Al cruzar a la derecha por un camino más grande, vio a alguien conocido, su amigo Lee.

- ¿Ya te vas a entrenarte para ser guardián? - dijo Lee sonriente.

- ¡Sí! ¡ Y ya llego tarde! Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? - le dijo sin parar de correr a lo que Lee le contestó con un gesto en la mano.

Guardián era la profesión más completa y más dura que podía haber en toda Serenia. Tenías que hacer bastante cursos en las diferentes escuelas, y practicar todas las modalidades posibles de magia, ataque y defensa. Solo una pequeña minoría era capaz de ser guardián y saber quien estaba capacitado se averiguaba en el "Rito de nacimiento". Este rito consistía en que cuando nacía un bebé, este se llevaba al templo más cercano, donde los Dioses desvelaban sus dotes natas y su vocación. Los más comunes eran los magos negros (magia de ataque), magos blancos (magia de curación), espadachines, arqueros y caballeros, aunque también estaban otras más inusuales como los ladrones (a ninguna familia le hacía gracia que a su hijo le saliera esta profesión delante de una gran multitud) o los invocadores. También había personas que no tenían ninguna habilidad en especial. Pero sin duda la más atípica profesión es la de Guardián, ya que abarca todas las habilidades posibles. Los guardianes podían desde atacar con cualquier arma a invocar monstruos enormes, pasando por lanzar hechizos de ataque y curativos. Pero serlo costaba una dura formación y no todos lograban convertirse en uno de ellos aunque tuviera suficiente potencial para ello. Por eso Ray, iba todos los días a entrenarse con el Maestro Tengoru, un guardián ya retirado que le enseñaba consejos útiles y le hacía superar diferentes pruebas para que le resultara más fácil su futura formación en las diferentes escuelas. 

Ray cruzó hacia la izquierda en una bifurcación y siguió por un camino cuesta arriba. Siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que divisó un templo entre los árboles. El templo consistía en una cúpula circular blanca con ornamentos dorados y plateados con cuatro torreones adosados a los lados en los que habían campanas plateadas. Un anciano con una barba blanca larguísima esperaba en la puerta del templo con un deje de impaciencia. Vestía una túnica verde botella con adornos rojos y se aguantaba en un bastón de caoba. 

- Llegas tarde, Ray - dijo cuando el joven llegó hacia donde estaba él.

- Arf... lo siento... arf... Maestro Tengoru... - respondió intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Venga, sígueme... - le ordenó Tengoru - ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo.

El anciano empezó a adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba el templo y Ray se dispuso a seguirlo preguntándose que le enseñaría hoy el Maestro Tengoru y que pruebas tendría que realizar...

***********************************************************************

  
Esto es todo por ahora! Espero que os guste... Por favor.. si sois tan amables os agradecería mucho k m pusierais una review para saber si os gusta o k.. Muchas gracias ^^  


Y en el próximo capítulo:

El entrenamiento de Ray!  
^O^ 


	2. Día de entrenamiento

Weno, aki ta el segundo capitulo! El entrenamiento de Ray ^O^ Espero k os gutte. Y ahora, las reviews ^^

**Wilbur-chan senseia**

Me alegra k t gusteeeeeeee ^O^ Ya he metido una chica, en el proximo otra mas ^o^u te guta el hermano? t suena el nombre de algo? xD Y cuando tenga la tableta de nuevo con pilas hare el oekaki de Ray *_* ya sabes k a mi m gusta hacer k se exhiban mis personajes xDD

**Toni-kun**

Veo k a ti tb t guta ^O^ Pero.. como k no es un relato libre? claro k si XP El ff12 no existe aun, por eso le cogi el titulo para hacer una historia nueva xP

**Nezha-chan**

Ya h continuado, trankila trankila ^O^ M alegra musho k a ti tb t guste, gracias a todos *^^*

**Training Day**

Se adentraron en el bosque, andando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un claro donde Tengoru se paró. 

- Bueno, ya estamos suficientemente lejos - dijo él con voz misteriosa. Se sacó una especie de esfera azul que contenía una especie de luz blanca que se arremolinaba en su interior. Murmuró unas extrañas palabras y la esfera se elevó en el aire. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia atras para coger impulso y la lanzó hacia las inmensidades del bosque soltando una estela de polvo plateado. - Ve a por ella.

- ¿Solo eso? - dijo algo decepcionado Ray.

- Si, pero no con tu espada. Te has acostumbrado demasiado a ella. Los guardianes deben saber manejar cualquier tipo de arma, y aunque tendrás oportunidad de practicar en la Academia de Armas de Sairoog quiero que tengas una buena base. Hoy utilizaras simplemente dos dagas. A ver como te las apañas. - Levanto la mano en el aire y una luz amarilla comenzó a brillar en sus manos hasta que se materializó en dos dagas adornadas con un rubí en la empuñadura.

La Academia de Armas de Sairoog era un centro interno en el cual iban espadachines, arqueros y caballeros a formarse en el uso de sus respectivas armas... Los guardianes también iban a prepararse para saber manejar cualquier tipo de arma. Había diferentes escuelas en todo el mundo dispersas por los diferentes continentes. Cada una enseñaba algo distinto y allí iban a formarse los que tuvieran la vocación que enseñaba la escuela. Pero los guardianes debían ir a todas las escuelas que había en toda Serenia. Por eso, un Guardian tardaba mucho en acabar su formación. 

Ray cogió las dos dagas que le lanzó su maestro y lanzó su espada al suelo. Se anudó las dagas al cinturón y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque en la dirección en la que había caído la esfera. 

- ¡Volveré pronto! - dijo muy confiado.

Camino y camino cortando con las dagas la maleza que le impedía el paso. Allí el bosque se hacía muy espeso y casi podría conseguir la denominación de selva. De repente algo le salió al paso y le atacó lanzandose hacía él haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ouch! - se quejó Ray volviendose a incorporar para mirar a su atacante.

Era un Ballye. Un mostruo azul de forma ovalada, semitransparente, y con ojos pequeños. En realidad no era muy poderoso y era bastante pequeño, pero su habilidad especial era la de tirarse encima de la gente. El Ballye que lo había atacado lo miró con cara de enojado. No solían atacar por que sí, quizá Ray lo había pisado sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo molesta alguien se pone histérico y no para de atacar hasta que no acaba con el intruso. 

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? - dijo Ray enfadado - ¡Pues ahora veras, bicho viscoso!

Ray lanzó al aire las dagas haciendo que giraran hasta que volvieron a sus manos y se puso en posición de ataque. Una de sus aficiones favoritas, era dar buena cuenta de lo que podía hacer con una arma. El Ballye creyendo que se burlaba de él, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque con furia renovada pero Ray atacó agilmente con las dos dagas a la vez y lo venció sin problemas. El Ballye cayó al suelo malherido y comenzó a deshacerse en el suelo. Ray siguió avanzando sigilosamente hasta que después de cortar las ramas de un arbusto, distinguió que detrás había un lago de grandes dimensiones. Con todas las veces que se había metido dentro del bosque y nunca se había topado con ese lago.

- ¿Se habrá metido allí la pelota esa? - se preguntó Ray comenzando a pensar que se complicaban las cosas - Mmm... como la esfera esa brillaba, a lo mejor la distingo desde la orilla... 

Así que fue directamente hacia la orilla y metió la cabeza en las frías aguas del misterioso lago. Abrió sus ojos azules y distinguió en el fondo un resplandor blanquecino que se suponía que era la famosa esfera. 

- Fantástico - dijo Ray malhumorado. - Ahora me tocara meterme en el lago.

Dicho y hecho, Ray comenzó a quitarse la camisa, las botas y los pantalones para quedarse en ropa interior. Sintió un poco de vergüenza por si lo veía alguien, ¿pero quién iba a verlo en las profundidades del bosque en un lago que ni siquiera él había visto nunca? Además, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Al contrario, Ray tenía el cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que cualquier chico de su edad. El constante entrenamiento que siempre había mantenido con Tengoru desde pequeño lo había fortalezido mucho hasta tener un cuerpo bien dotado. Se quitó de la cabeza toda idea absurda de si alguien lo estaba mirando y se lanzó de cabeza al agua fresca del lago. La notaba mucho más fría que cuando antes había metido la cabeza, pero tal vez fuera la impresión de haberse metido de golpe. Nadó hasta que más o menos se situó por donde creía que venía el resplandor y se sumergió en las profundidades no sin antes tomar una gran cantidad de aire. En seguida vio de nuevo la luz blanquecina que provenía de la esfera y se dirigió hacia ella buceando a gran velocidad. Cogió la esfera que estaba al lado de unas extrañas... ¿piedras? y se dispuso a subir cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él. Se giró lentamente y lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta. Era una especie dragón de agua enorme, de escamas duras y negras. Ray abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero solo salió de ella una burbuja aunque sin duda que lo que quería decir era algo como "¡ups!". Se miraron intensamente durante un segundo y Ray notó que el dragón observaba atentamente la esfera... Echó una rapida mirada a donde la había recogido y vio que no eran piedras lo que estaba al lado de la esfera ni mucho menos... ¡eran los huevos que había puesto ese espantoso animal y se creía que le estaba robando uno de ellos! Comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas pero el dragón era más rápido y le sacudió una fuerte embestida... Por lo menos le sirvió para impulsarse hacia la superficie y coger aire que se le estaba acabando. Tenía que salir enseguida, sino a saber que le hacía el bicho ese. Nadó moviendo con mucha más fuerza los pies y los brazos y alcanzó rapidamente la orilla. De repente vio una mano que le ayudaba a salir...

- ¡¡Helena!! - gritó Ray - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- ¡Luego! - respondió ella - ¡No hay tiempo, dame la mano!

Ray le cogió la mano y salió del lago. Helena era la nieta del Maestro Tengoru, era alta, rubia y de ojos color miel, y muchas veces se quedaba en el templo viendo como entrenabn su abuelo y Ray. El dragón salió de repente a la superficie con gran fuerza, provocando pequeñas olas que iban a morir en la orilla. Ray cogió las dagas del suelo y sacó una, se la lanzó y se la clavó en el cuello, pero el enorme dragón apenas se inmutó.

- ¡No seas tonto! - gritó Helena - ¡Así no le harás nada, tenemos que dormirlo! 

- ¡Pues ya me dirás como lo dormimos! - respondió Ray molesto al tiempo que esquivaba un zarpazo del dragón.

- ¡Le echaré un conjuro de sueño a tu otra daga! ¡Damela! 

- A sus ordenes - dijo Ray poniendose la mano al frente en un gesto militar y lanzandole la daga que le quedaba.

- ¡Oh, dios Morfeo! ¡Pasa tu poder a esta daga! ¡Haz que duerma a los enemigos que se interponen en nuestro camino! - Helena tenía habilidad de maga. Era un año mayor que Ray y ya había hecho un curso en la Escuela de Magia de Kasbeal. Una estela plateada recubrió la daga que comenzó a brillar de una forma muy especial. Helena le devolvió la daga ahora mágica a Ray y este se la lanzó con fuerza al corazón del dragón. El dragón se tambaleó unos instantes profiriendo unos aullidos que daban escalofríos y lentamente se volvió a hundir en las profundidades del lago a causa de los efectos del conjuro.

- ¡Uff, menos mal! - dijo Ray aliviado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguía en ropa interior y que la muchacha lo miraba fijamente. Ray se puso colorado y enseguida se lanzó hacia los pantalones que había dejado en el suelo y comenzó a ponerselos - ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacías espiandome? La verdad, ¡no te imaginaba tan pervertida! - dijo ceñudo poniendose ahora la camiseta.

- ¿Cómo que espiandote? - dijo Helena enfadada - ¡Será posible! Espiandote, ¿yo?

- ¿Entonces que hacías por aquí en medio del bosque sola?

- Yo.. eh... ¡estaba buscando setas! - dijo no muy convencida Helena.

- Si si - respondió Ray sin creerselo.

- Pues es tu problema si me crees o no. - dijo comenzando a enfadarse con Ray.

- ¿Y las setas? 

- Ehm.. ¡se me cayeron cuando te ayude! ¡Encima de que te ayudo! Me hubiera gustado verte sin mi ayuda.

- Mpf, lo podría haber vencido sin tu ayuda. - dijo cogiendo la esfera y dirigiendose hacia el camino por donde había venido - Si quieres espiarme por lo menos admitelo, ya sé que soy irresistible, jajajajaja -comenzó a reirse fuertemente, algunos pájaros volaron espantandos desde algunos árboles, se giró, le guiñó un ojo y le dijo - Bueno, ¿vienes o vas a seguir recogiendo setas imaginarias?

- ¡¡¡Te odio, Raaaaaay!!! - gritó Helena con los puños cerrados de rabia y comenzando a perseguirlo al tiempo que Ray huía de ella mientras se carcajeaba.

Al final Ray salió del bosque para llegar donde lo esperaba Tengoru en el templo, cuando los brazos de Helena lo pillaron y comenzaron a estrangularlo.

- ¡La ags.. tengokjj , mjaestrok! - dijo Ray sin poder respirar mucho - ¡Sultjeame, locaj!

Helena lo soltó al ver a su abuelo y se ruborizó un poco.

- Veo que os llevais tan bien como siempre, ¿eh? - dijo Tengoru divertido. Era una escena común en los entrenamientos de Ray que él y Helena acabaran peleandose. Mejor dicho, que Helena terminara estrangulando a Ray. - Muy bien, has conseguido la esfera. Guardatela, quizás te haga falta más adelante. Ahora haz cien abdominales y cien flexiones y puedes irte a casa.

- ¡Vale! - dijo Ray. Había hecho tantas veces cien abdominales y flexiones que ya no le resultaba nada pesado. Así que se puso a hacerlas sin perder tiempo, mientras Tengoru y Helena entraban en el templo. Helena se giró y le sacó la lengua antes de entrar en el templo.

Cuando acabó, recogió su espada y se fue hacia el pueblo de nuevo. Hoy el entrenamiento había sido bastante corto. Cuando llegó a su casa, dejó la esfera al lado de la espada y fue a saludar a su hermano.

- ¡Hola, Yatek! - dijo Ray - ¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!

- No sé si alegrarme - respondió burlón su hermano - con lo tranquila que estaba la casa sin ti. ¿Verdad, Ark? - el gató corroboró con un sonoro maullido.

- Esto es una cálida bienvenida y lo demás son tonterias - dijo irónicamente Ray suspirando.

- Voy a preparar la comida ya. Ves preparando la mesa - le ordenó Yatek. - Por cierto, ha venido por aquí tu amigo Lee, para ver si ibas a la playa esta tarde.

- ¡Ah, vale!

Después de comer, Yatek se fue a dormir la siesta y Ray fue a ponerse el bañador para ir a la playa con sus amigos...

*************************************************

Hale, ya ta ^o^ Espero k os gutte. Porfa dejad review T_T si?

En el proximo capitulo:  
- ¡La playa!


	3. La Playa

Holaaaaaaaas ^^ Aki ta el tercer capitulo ^^UU Lo escribi mientras taba de vacas ^^ espero vuestras reviews ^O^ Ahora replayo unas del cap.2:

**Nezha** Si, helena es mu mona ^^ y me parece k este es u poco ma largo ^O^U

**Wilbur** Ups, creo k en este tpco describo musho la ropa TTU gomen XP y los tiempos es k a veces se m escapan ^O^uu Espero k t gute Eyre ^_~ 

**Neopiro** Ya he escrito mas, tranki ^O^

**Zaras** 1-.Aunke no se donde m dices lo del "sobre que" lo tendre en cuenta Oo 2-.Describir musho? si yo no describo musho precisamente ^^UUU mi sensei dice k deberia describir mas como va vestida la gente 3-. Esto m lo tome mas en serio y trate de innovar mas cosas.. Inclui dos profesiones nuevas ^^ 4-.Si no m lo tomo a mal, gracias por reviewarme, zaraschan *^O^* y .. ¬¬ como k enano canijo? t odio ¬¬ pues k sepas k aun no he acabado de crecer XPPP y k la ultima vez k m medi media 1,78 XPP

**Sayuri** Me alegra k t gutte ^^ intentare tener mas cuidado con las comas y demas ^O^U

**The Beach**  


En el momento en el que Ray se puso su bañador (un boxer negro con dos rayas blancas), cogió a Ark, su gato, por la cola y salió a gran velocidad de casa:

- ¡¡¡Adios, Yatek!!!

- Mmm? - Yatek seguía durmiendo - adios, adios...

Pero cuando Yatek respondió Ray ya estaba llegando a la playa, donde a la entrada, sentadas en un banco esperaban Eyre y Kim, que eran las primeras. Eyre era una chica de 15 años como Ray, siempre estaba muy morena y tenía su pelo de color azulado recogido en una coleta. Ella estaba estudiando para Morfeadora, la profesión que era capaz de transformar objetos en lo que quisiera incluso también era capaz de transformar a las personas. Estas habilidades no solían ser aprendidas por los guardianes aunque pudieran hacerlo, por que costaba mucho aprenderlas y necesitaban bastantes años, así que los futuros guardianes preferían aprovechar sus años de enseñanza en otras habilidades más útiles para la lucha... Kim era la más pequeña de la pandilla. Era morena con el pelo corto y con unos ojos verdes preciosos. Ella tenía 13 años y dentro de dos iría a estudiar para ser maga blanca. 

- Hola chicas - dijo Ray sonriente soltando a Ark que fue a posarse en el regazo de Kim.

- Hola Ray, guapo ^w^ - dijo Eyre. El carácter de Eyre era así... siempre había sido una pervertida... como Lee - ¡Qué bañador mas chulo! *_* ¿Lo puedo ver más de cerca? H_H

- No ¬¬ - dijo Ray ceñudo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Eyre le acosara... igual que Lee. - ¿Somos los primeros?

- Si, eso parece - dijo Kim con una sonrisa. Kim era muy dulce y simpática.

De pronto se oyeron unas voces cercanas...

- Si te digo que no, es que no! 

- Vaaa, no seas así TT

Eran Lee y Keil que discutían por Dios sabe qué. Y la verdad es que conociendo a Lee, Ray prefería no saberlo. Lee tenía un año más que Ray, aunque era más bajito que él. Tenía el pelo de un rubio muy vivo y los ojos azules. Lee estaba estudiando para ser Caballero. Keil tenía 14 años, era rubio con los ojos marrones y estaba aprendiendo a ser uno con la naturaleza y manipularla a su antojo. Esto en sí no era una profesión, y solo podían hacerlo los que tuvieran ese don, pero solían llamarlos EcoMagos. 

- ¡Hola! - dijo Kim - ¿Por qué discutiais?

- Mejor no preguntes - dijo Keil malhumorado

- Mpf... retrogrado ¬¬ - replicó Lee - en fin, ¿ya estamos todos?

- No, aun falta Helena - dijo Eyre - ¿Qué bikini llevará hoy? *__* - También era una de sus costumbres acosar a Helena... como Lee.

- Tu siempre pensando en lo mismo - dijo una voz detras de ellos. 

- ¡Helena!

- ¡Que guapa estas hoy! - dijeron Lee y Eyre a duo echando estrellitas por los ojos - ¿Hoy harás el streptease que nos prometiste el otro día?

- ¡Yo no os prometí nada! . - gritó Helena.

- ¿Cómo que no? - dijo Eyre pasandole el brazo por encima del cuello - ¿no te acuerdas de esa noche loca en la que habíamos bebido mucho y..?

- ¿Pero que dices? - chilló Helena poniendose como un tomate.

- ¿Vamor a ir a la playa algun año de estos o qué? - dijo Ray comenzando a ponerse celoso sin darse cuenta.

- Si, eso! vayamos ya! - dijo Helena desembarazandose de Eyre.

- Ohhh, te has puesto celoso, Ray? - dijo Eyre maliciosamente.

- ¿No quieres que nos acerquemos a tu Helena? ^w^ - dijo Lee burlón

- ¿Pero que decís? - dijo Ray enfadado y sonrojandose. - Vamonos ya! 

Dicho y hecho Ray cogió dos de las bolsas más pesadas que habían llevado y se fue a paso rápido hacia la playa. Los demás le siguieron hablando alegremente. Se instalaron en un sitio cercano al mar y se pusieron a montar las sombrillas que habían traído. Extendieron las toallas en la arena blanca y se quitaron las camisetas que llevaban para quedarse en bañador. Ark enseguida se fue hacia el mar transparente, ansioso por bañarse en él. Ark era un gato acuático y por eso le encantaba ir al agua y Ray siempre se lo llevaba con él cuando podía. El mar estaba en perfecto estado para nadar. El agua estaba limpia y aunque habían bastantes olas esto lo hacía aun más divertido.

- ¿Te pongo crema, Helena? ^w^ - preguntó inocentemente Eyre...

- No se si fiarme de ti ¬¬ - dijo Helena desconfiada

- Vamos, vamos! Girate, que te pondré por la espalda - Eyre giró a Helena y ya le había echado encima medio kilo de crema protectora y comenzaba a exparcirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ray se giró malhumorado y se fue directamente al mar. - ¡No te preocupes Ray, guapo! Te la devolveré enseguida! ^_~ - Ray se tropezó y se cayó de morros en la blanca arena de la playa.

- ¡Eyre! - se quejó Helena sonrojada.

Después de Eyre le pusiera crema a Helena, Lee intentara emparejar a Kim y a Keil y Ray escupiera la arena que por poco se traga entraron todos corriendo a la playa a disfrutar del agua fresca del precioso mar de Kôe. Estuvieron un montón de tiempo, en el cual jugaron a la pelota que había traido Lee, compitieron por ver quien antes encontraba a Ark buceando, Lee y Eyre acosaron a Ray y a Helena, incluso intentaron quitarle el bañador a Keil y lanzaron a Kim hacia donde estaba él de un empujón. Después de esto, todos se lanzaron al ataque contra ellos para intentar ahogarlos...

- Bueno, y si atacamos nosotros ahora? - dijo Ray maliciosamente.

- No pretenderás intentar ahogarme, no? - dijo Lee nervioso retrocediendo - eh? verdad? verdaaaaarg.. blublublub

- Como lo has sabido? /\__/\ - Ray junto a Keil ya le metían la cabeza bajo el agua ahogandolo, mientras Helena y Kim hacían lo mismo con Eyre...

- No m ahogues Ray, recuerda esa noche en la que tu y yo blublbublub - intentó librarse Lee

- No te oigo, Lee! Ju ju ju...

Eyre y Lee decidieron que lo único que podían hacer para librarse era hacerse los ahogados. Así que pararon de intentar resisistirse y simularon estar inconscientes. Entonces pararon de ahogarlos, se ve que se lo habían creido, aunque Ray no parecía muy convencido.

- Nos habremos pasado? - dijo Kim preocupada

- Mmm.. no se no se - dijo Ray no muy convencido, cuando vio que Lee movía el pie involuntariamente. Entonces comprendió y pensó que no estaría nada mal seguirles el juego - Si, tal vez nos hayamos pasado. - dijo guiñando un ojo a todos en general - Creo que han muerto...

- No deberíamos mirar a ver si tienen pulso o algo? - preguntó Keil aguantandose la risa.

- No, mejor los lanzamos al mar para que los devoren los tiburones. Diremos que... m... ya sé! diremos que se fugaron en un viaje romántico a isla Jetch con una barca alquilada y chocaron con un arrecife. Si, eso bastará para evadirnos de toda responsabilidad por haberlos matado ^^

- Entonces los lanzamos ya? - preguntó Helena entrando en el juego.

- Si, pero mejor los lanzamos bien lejos de la orilla. Alquilaremos una barca subacuatica y cuando estemos muy lejos los lanzaremos al mar! - aclaró Ray.

- SI! - dijeron todos al unísono muy contentos

- Cof cof coff uy! mira, si ya me he recuperado! - dijo Lee tosiendo falsamente - Que milagro! Y pensar que estuve a punto de entrar por un tunel con una luz blanca al fondo... sigh.. he estado al borde de la muerte!

- Lastima! Solo hubiera faltado un empujoncito y... - dijo Ray burlón

- Ja ja ja - dijo Lee sarcastico mirandolo mal.

- Cof cof.. Mirad, yo también estoy bien! - dijo Eyre divertida.

- Pero bien mirado, la idea de la barca subacuatica no está nada mal... ¿alquilamos una?

- No estabas medio muerto? como te has enterado? ¬¬ - preguntó Keil interesado

- Eh.. es que.. oía vuestras voces al fondo, muy al fondo! si! eso es! - dijo Lee no muy convencido - Bueno, la alquilamos o no?

- Por mi bien.

- Si, es una buena idea.

- Para una vez que propone algo decente...

- Pues vamos! - dijo Lee sonriente -Ju ju, allí no tendrán escapatoria - y esto último lo dijo al oído de Eyre en unsusurro apenas audible, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Minutos después estaban subidos en una barca subacuatica (sumergible, claro) surcando a una velocidad más que aceptable el magnifico mar de Kôe. La barca daba saltitos cuando remontaba las olas que cada vez se iban haciendo más numerosas. Ark se había kedado nadando y buceando en la orilla. No le gustaban las barcas desde que se cayó de una y casi lo traga una ola hace 5 meses. En realidad, el mar de Kôe a pesar de su aspecto tan bonito, podía ser muy peligroso también. Keil estaba conduciendo la barca, ya que era un experto en eso. Los otros conversaban tranquilamente tumbados bajo el sol de la tarde en el suelo de la barca.

Ray se levanto y se fue pensativo hacia el borde de la barca donde se sentó mientras sus pies rozaban la fresca agua marina. Al poco rato, Lee se levantó también y fue a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

- Nada... - contestó Ray mirando el infinito. 

- Ya veo - dijo Lee comprendiendo enseguida y poniendo el semblante serio. Éra raro verle así, pero él sabía cuando podía estar de broma y cuando no. Los padres de Ray murieron en un incendio hace 12 años en el día de la fiesta de Khowan, que se celebraba mañana, y siempre que se acercaba ese día Ray no podía evitar ponerse un poco afligido, aunque lo intentara ocultar. - Mañana es la fiesta de Khowan, es normal que te sientas un poco triste.

- ...

- Venga, animate. - dijo Lee poniendole la mano en el hombro - ¿Cómo quieres que te acose si estás tan deprimido? - Lee le guiñó un ojo y Ray esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tu siempre serás el mismo - dijo riendo y rodeandolo con el brazo por el cuello ahogandolo un poco.

- Rayarg, m estags ahogandog!

- No me digas!

Helena los observaba placidamente recostada en el hombro de Kim que se había quedado durmiendo. 

- ¿Te preocupa Ray? - dijo Eyre que apareció en el campo de visión de Helena de Dios sabe dónde dandole un susto de muerte. - Últimamente está muy raro, aunque lo intente ocultar. 

- Ya... 

- Tal vez deberías animarlo! ^o^ Tu ya me entiendes ^_~

- ¿Pero qué dices? - dijo Helena poniendose roja.

- Tampoco sería tan raro. - dijo ella tranquilamente. Y en ese momento le comenzaron a salir estrellitas por los ojos - Una parejita de enamorados a la luz de la luna que rompen la última barrera y dan rienda suelta a su pasión prohibida! *___* ays....

- EYRE!!! - gritó Helena enfadada despertando a Kim.

- Uh? Qué pasa, chicas? - dijo ella frotandose los ojos.

- Nada nada! Solo que Helena por fin admitió que le gusta Ray.

- Yo no he dicho eso! - chilló mas fuerte que antes poniendose como un tomate.

- Ya era hora, Helena. - dijo Kim burlona - Por fin rompereis la última barrera que os separaba y dareis...

- Tu tambien Kim? Está visto que sois un par de pervertidas! Me voy o se me contagiará! ¬¬ - dicho y hecho, Helena se fue hacia otro rincón de la barca, sentandose en el borde de ella.

- Pero si solo iba a decir que darían el primer paso en su relación y confesarían sus sentimientos! ^O^U - dijo Kim con una gotita de sudor en la frente. - Helena! No deberías ponerte ahí! Las olas comienzan a ser fuertes! - avisó Kim mirando el mar.

Pero ella se hizo la sorda. Y las olas seguían moviendo violentamente la barca hasta que una de ellas fue tan fuerte que la hizo resbalar cayendo al agua, asiendose como pudo al borde de la barca.

- Arggggh!! - chilló con todas sus fuerzas 

- HELENAA! - gritó Ray y fue enseguida hacia donde estaba ella cogiendole la mano por la cual se cogía a la barca con fuerza. Pero el mar se estaba poniendo muy revuelto y en una de sus multiples olas las dos manos se resbalaron separandose. Helena se distanció de la barca, mientras todos miraban exasperados, aturdidos, sin saber que hacer. - KEIL! GIRA Y DIRIGITE HACIA ELLA! - Ray se quitó la camiseta que antes se había puesto y cuando Keil se acercó lo bastante hacia ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a las agitadas aguas. 

El agua, que por allí era más profunda estaba bastante más fría que por la orilla. De repente una ola pasó por encima de Helena y desapareció de la vista de Ray.

- HELENA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

La ola se lo había tragado. Tomó aire y metió la cabeza en el agua buscandola. La vio con dificultad a unos metros, enganchada en unas algas, forcejeando por salir a flote. Ray cogió aire de nuevo y se precipitó hacia donde ella estaba nadando con toda la fuerza que logro reunir. Cuando llegó Helena perdía fuerzas, tenía que sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Fue hacia su pie, que es donde se había enredado y rompió las resistentes algas con un estirón. Helena parecía estar inconsciente. La cogió por el cuello y la sacó a la superficie cuanto antes. Divisó la barca dando vueltas alrededor de ellos.

- VENID, RAPIDO! - les gritó.

Y la barca viró hacia donde estaban ellos y se paró a pocos metros de ellos. Ray nado hacia ella y subió a Helena primero a la barca. Con las constantes olas y el meneo de la barca esto era un poco dificil pero al final la consiguió Luego Lee ayudó a Ray a subir.

- Está inconsciente! Haced algo! - les gritó Ray nervioso. No quería perder a Helena por nada del mundo.

- Hagamosle el boca a boca - dijo Kim resuelta. - Yo sé hacerla. 

Dicho y hecho, Kim hizo la respiración artificial dos veces a Helena y luego ella despertó y se puso a escupir agua.

- ¡Helena! - dijeron todos al unísono alegrandose de que estuviera bien.

- Ray te ha salvado! Nos has tenido muy preocupados! - dijo Kim.

- Gracias... Ray... - dijo Helena. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Era normal, quedarse atrapado bajo el mar sin poder salir asustaría a cualquiera. Ray se acercó y le quitó la lagrima con el dedo. Luego la abrazó fuertemente.

- No tienes por que darmelas. Me conformó con que no vuelvas a caerte al mar. Además, todo ha sido gracias a Kim. - dijo Ray mientras la soltaba y Eyre la cubría con una toalla.

- Si tu no la hubieras traido aquí yo no habría podido hacer nada, Ray - dijo Kim.

Después de este accidente, decidieron volver ya, por que el mar estaba ajetreandose demasiado. Optaron por subir la cúpula de la barca y sumergirse dentro del mar para ir sin complicaciones hacia la orilla. Helena estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir nada y Eyre la abrazaba fuertemente para que se tranquilizase. Cuando llegaron, Ark los esperaba en la orilla. Keil se fue a devolver la barca a la tienda de alquiler. Cuando volvió todos comenzaron a recoger las cosas.

- Te acompañaremos a casa, Helena. - dijo Kim

- No hace falta. - dijo ella.

- Si que hace falta - dijo Ray

Helena no quiso discutir. En realidad le reconfortaba que le acompañaran a casa. Había pasado una mala experencia y aun se encontraba consternada por el hecho de que casi no lo cuenta.

Cuando la llevaron a casa y se aseguraron de que estaba bien, se fueron cada uno por su lado, pero antes Keil se acordó de algo:

- Ey, ¿mañana vais a la fiesta de Khowan? - Por la mirada que le echó Lee, vio que no tenía que haberlo preguntado delante de Ray.

- Yo no, tengo que entrenar - dijo él, y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Ark se fue directamente al sofa y se puso a dormir placidamente. Ray saludó a su hermano sin mucho ánimo y se fue a su cuarto. 

- La cena pronto estará lista

- No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir. - dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? - le preguntó Yatek a Ark encogiendose de hombros, a lo cual el gato respondió con un maullido que parecía querer decir "ni idea".

Ray se echó en la cama sin ni siquiera desvestirse y se puso a pensar. Pero pronto le venció el sueño y se quedó durmiendo en un sueño intranquilo.

***

Pleaaaaaaaseeeeeeeee, dejad reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww T______________T

En el proximo cap.

- El dia de la Fiesta de Khowan!


End file.
